God at High School
by Lilie0107
Summary: Okay, I had this crazy idea. Percy is a god. He disrespected Zeus and as punishment is sent to high school. There he meets Annabeth, a regular mortal. What will happen to them? Especially when Apollo is around?I think you will find out, if you read this ;) Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! Yes, I know I write another story right now and I won´t have the time to update both on a regular basis. This is just an idea that came to my crazy brain, as I wrote chapter 14 for Son of Darkness. Please note, that I will focus on my first story and this will be something, that won´t get regular updates. I hope you will like it though. Just review and say, what you think. Sadly, I have to say that I am not Rick Riordan, so I don´t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Now, on to the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>God at High School<em>

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

_Mount Olympus, Throne room_

_Perseus pov_

I stood at the center of the Olympian council. Before I start with my story, let me introduce myself to you. I am Perseus, firstborn son of Lady Selene, Titaness of the moon and Lord Krios, Titan of the South and Constellations. I am one of the first gods and member of the Olympian council. My domains are the night, the stars, heroes, loyalty and Shrewdness. I am the older brother to Perses, Pallas and Astraios. Even though they all are Titans, I am not. Why? Even I don´t know.

Anyway, back to the topic. I stood before the other council members. Some of them looking at me with pity, such as Artemis (yes, we are friends, but nothing more), Apollo (at whom I glared because this was HIS fault after all), Hermes, Athena (we share the same domain and we are great friends) and Hestia, who sat at the hearth, tending the flames. The others, such as Ares (he hates me, because I beat him EVERY time in a duel), Hera (who for unknown reasons hates my guts) and Zeus (because we pranked him). Some looked just bored, like Poseidon and Demeter. We all listened as Zeus spoke.

"Perseus, for your pranks and bad behavior I bestow upon you a punishment. You will go to a mortal High school, go to the classes and get good grades. To make this more interesting, you won´t be allowed to bring company and it will be forbidden for you to meet any of us before the next solstice. You will attend the last two school years and you won´t be allowed to tell anyone who you are, if it isn´t absolutely necessary!" My mouth hung open in shock. I had to go to school? WTF!

"But, lord Zeus! It wasn't me! It was-" I was immediately interrupted be Zeus. "I don´t care, who it did. It is decided and this decision is final. You WILL go, whether you like it or not. Maybe it will show you some respect. I know who helped you and this person-" Zeus glared at Apollo "-will be the only one to accompany you." I inwardly smirked at Apollo who groaned. I could hear Artemis snicker from her throne and glared at her my famous "I-will-kill-you-later-stare" and she immediately shut up.

As if to add even more salt into the wound, Zeus added "Apollo won´t be allowed to flirt with ANY girl-" almost all snickered at this and Apollo groaned even louder "and you, Perseus won´t be allowed to get even near a library." He finished with a smirk. My face fell drastically and tried to change at least this. "Please, Zeus. Please do all you want, but don't keep me from a library, pplllleeeaaassse!" I never, ever pleaded anyone like this and Zeus knew it. He sighed and said "Okay, it is your domain after all. You are allowed to visit it twice a week, and you know I am very nice with this" He said in a strong voice. I bowed my head deeply in thanks.

Hey, don´t look at me this way. I am the god of SHREWDNESS, of course I want to know as many things as I can and a library with many books in it is like a paradise to me. I am nearly every minute there (if I am not beating the shit out of Ares) and twice a week is already torture.

"It is decided. You two may go to your punishment now. The others are dismissed!" He finished and flashed out of the throne room. He is such a drama Queen. Athena was the first to stand up from her throne and engulfed me into a very tight hug. "I am so sorry. Only twice a week to visit a library is torture. I am going to help you though. Here, take this" She said and handed me a small object. As I looked closer, I recognized it as a small figure of a black Pegasus, my sacred animal. I looked at her questionably. She just rolled her eyes. "Just do what I say and take it. You just have to think of any book you want to read then breath against its eye and any book you wish for will appear to you." She said. I was really grateful for this. "Thank you, Athena. This means a lot to me" I said and hugged her. "Good by little sister." I said in her ear. Even if she wasn´t my sister by blood, she was it in any other way. She nodded happy and flashed out. After a few "good byes" from everyone, Apollo and I flashed out of the throne room. I had a small apartment near Goode High school, because I sometimes work there as one of the teachers.

You can laugh now if you want. I normally change my appearance and use the mist. Voila, I am a teacher. It was in some way strange to know, I would now be the student, not the other way around and I hated it. As a student, I would have to deal with teachers in a very bad mood, bullies at every corner and arrogant pricks, being jealous for my good grades and much more. Just what I wanted. Note the sarcasm. If immortals could die, I would be dead from embarrassment by now. At least I could go without having to change my form.

If only I had known how much my long, eternal life was going to go a very strange path…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that´s chapter one and the Prologue. Like always, I hope you like it, Review and tell me what you think. <strong>

**Until next time**

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\_/)….Review…**

**…...(=´.´=)…..Review…...REVIEW…..**

**…..(=)..(=)…..….…Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, here is Lilie0107. I have chapter 2 from GaHS for you. I hope you´ll like it and review, follow and favor. Like always, I don´t have the rights for PJO, they go all to Rick Riordan. Now on with the story, Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 2 ~<em>

_Annabeth pov_

I yawned loudly in my pillow. It was 6.30 am and I had to get out of bed for school. I was really excited, like every other day. I loved learning things and even if I was known as the nerd in our class, I didn´t really care. Come on, why should I anyway? It isn´t my problem if these people want to stay stupid. I have my goals and with my grades, I will get what I want. With these happy thoughts, I got up and dressed.

After I finished breakfast it was already 7.30 and I had to go to school. My mother, Helen was already at work. My father could sleep till 9.00 am and then brought my little brothers, Bobby and Matthew to kindergarten. Anyway, I closed the door and began my walk to Goode High. I was one of the juniors this year and was happy about it. Only two years and I could go and study architecture, my dream…

After 15 minutes of walking, I finally made it to school. My friends waited for me at my locker and we greeted each other with big smiles as soon as I arrived. One of my friends name was Jenn. Her real name is Jennifer, but if you call her that, you are dead meat. Another one of my friends was Benny, or Benjamin. He was Jenns boyfriend and captain of the football team. Like the other captains, he wasn´t a prideful person. He didn´t do things to be famous, he just wanted to have fun.

Then there was jet another one by the name Thalia. She had short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She wasn´t here today, what was strange, because she always waited for me to arrive. Anyway, I arrived by my friend's sides and hugged each of them. We talked about the usual. Things like how was the summer?, or do you have this subject or something like that. At least until I asked a question.

"Hey guys, not to be rude, but where is Thals?" I wanted to know. She was after all my oldest friend. They all looked just sadly at me. "Didn´t she tell you?" Jenn asked. I just shook my head. "Didn´t she tell me what?" They all just sighed deeply. "Thals foster parents had to give her away. They found out her blood father and is now going to live with him" Benny said. It was like my world cushed. My best friend, my sister left me? And the worst thing? She didn´t even tell me, or say good bye. If I wouldn´t have said to me, don´t cry over and over again, I would have broken down right on this spot.

"At least let us see it the good way. She found her dad, her real one. Do you not wish for her to be happy?" Jenn asked softly. I looked at her and nodded weakly, not trusting my voice. Benny wanted to break the tension and said "Let's go. Our classes start in 5 minutes." And with this we walked to our first lesson, mathematics. Oh joy.

_Perseus pov_

I dreaded this day. Apollo and I slept at my apartment and my bel rang at six o´clock. After half an hour, we had finished our breakfast and were heading to school. The god of the sun drove his Maserati and I had a simple bike. I didn´t want to walk and flashing to school would at least get some attention, even more than ´pollos car. As I drove to school, to SCHOOL! I thought about some things in my life. A few hundred years ago, I had found a woman I loved. She was my fiancée. We never married. She found another guy, broke my heart and just left. I never even had the chance to explain the gods to her. Maybe it was for the better. I loved to believe that somewhere on this earth would be the one. I know, it sound kind of crazy, but it was better than Hermes or Apollo, who were going to some bars on a regular basis.

As we arrived at school, most students were already there. All the ones, standing at the parking spots were staring at us. Ookkkaaayy, that´s not creepy at all. Please note the sarcasm. Anyway, we made our way to the office, were an old, fat guy sat. Even I didn´t have to be a genius, even if I was, to notice how drunk this guy was. I mean, seriously, he is drinking at a school? What the heck, how can mortals let someone who is drunk working at a building, were children are taught things? This is just disgusting.

Anyway, I had to ask for my schedule. I didn´t want to start a fight, so I decided on trying it the polite way. "Excuse me, sir. We are new at this school and wanted to ask for our schedules." I said as nice as I could. He looked up and grunted in responds "What are your names, kids?" At his last statement, I nearly laughed. If only he knew… "Apollo and Perseus Jackson" I said in a strong voice. `Pollo and I decided to play brothers for once, twins, to be exact. We were perfect opposites from our looks and our personalities, it would fit perfectly. Anyway, he gave us our schedules and locker numbers and then told us to leave.

After we walked out of the office, we were greeted from a girl with way to much make up, high heels, and all dressed in pink. It was a really strange sight. Were all mortal these days like this? I mused for myself. She introduced herself as Lauren, Lauren McBurley. **(Sorry for all Laurens out there**. **No offence) **Lauren took us to our lockers and said where, which room was. She seemed to be the gossip girl on this school. She knew every single person here.

As we were near our lockers, we noticed a small group, 3 teenagers standing in front of them. There were two girls and a boy. The boy had black brownish hair and was well build, but not too bulky like Ares. The girl next to him had also brown hair. She was short, at most 5´2 and had a very slim body.

The last girl had her back turned to me. She was had a deep tan, like a Californian girl, long curly blonde hair that almost reached her waste and an athletic body. I couldn´t see her face, but I could imagine blue eyes and high cheekbones. They walked to their next class, leaving Apollo, Lauren and me alone. Lauren was also going to her class, saying we could see each other at lunch again and began walking away, but not before giving me a look. I inwardly shuddered. Lovesick high school girl, the worst nightmare I have. Okay not the worst that was this one time - I am getting of topic.

I opened my locker and found all my books in there. I looked at my schedule and found out that I had mathematics. I groaned. Great, my first day at school and my first lesson is math. I hate my live. **(****AN\I feel with you Percy. I have Monday morning the first two lessons math too and I hate it) **Apollo had arts as first subject, so he was happy.

As I walked into the room, all the chairs were already taken, all but one. It was besides the blonde from earlier. She read some book, which one I couldn´t see. I walked to the desk, the teacher already present and gave him my slip. The teachers all had to sign it. My math teacher was an old man, he had glasses and was your average nerd. He signed and pointed to the place next to the girl. I set down besides her, and she looked up.

I nearly gasped as I saw her face. She was beautiful. She had a good tan, her curly blond her was floating at the sides of her face and she had a cute little nose. But the eyes were, what "ruined" the image. They weren´t blue, like I expected. Not at all. They were a stormy grey, mustering every move and figuring out, what would be the best move to win every game.

As I found my voice again, I smiled a genuine smile at her and reached my hand out. I introduced myself to her. "Hi, I am Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." I said to her. She took my hand and shook it, replying "Nice to meet you, Percy. My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." And the butterflies in my stomach were going wild. Who was this girl, that she had this effect on me?...

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhh, a cliffy. You guys have to hate me. But strangly, I don´t care ;P Until next chapter<strong>

**Lilie0107**

**…...(\_/)… **

**…...(=´.´=)…...REVIEW…..**

..**…..(=)..(=)…..…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peops, I am back. Sorry for the long wait, but I caught a cold AND twisted my ankle, so I think this should be a good excuse. I also said, I wouldn´t update this much. UUhh, either way, I am sorry for the wait. I hope you like it. To the review I got from LunaItsuka, if you don´t say exactly, what mistakes I make, I can´t correct them, so I would like, if you could PM me and tell, what you think should be corrected. Either way, thanks for the review, for all the reviews I got. 12 reviews! I never would have guessed that you guys like it that much. Wow. Enough talked. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 3 ~<em>

_Perseus pov_

I stared at her and was just about to ask her a question (duh) as the school bell rang. I sighed. This is just my bad luck. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Parkinson and started his lessons. I leaned back in my chair and zoned out. I knew all this stuff (god of Shrewdness at your service), and didn´t thought it this necessary to listen. Annabeth had other thoughts, as she thrust her elbow in my ribs. Man, this girl knows how to punch a guy. Ow.

I looked questionably at her and she glared back at me. Her glare made me shudder. I had seen some very ugly and scary monsters, but none of them could muster a glare like the girl besides me. As I didn´t do anything she got frustrated and took a little sheet of paper to write something down.

_Why do you not pay attention? This is important stuff for us, you too. You could get problems if you don´t know this. –A_

_I know, but back in my old school, we already had this stuff. I learned it very hard, so this here shouldn´t be a problem for me. What about you? Shouldn´t you be the one, paying attention then? ;) –P_

At my last statement, I had a smugly smile on my face. What I wasn´t prepared for was the answer I got.

_I could py attention, but why? I know this stuff too. Usually I could be one of the seniors, not because I had to repeat a grade, but I could skip one. :P What do you have? -A_

Now she was the one smiling smugly. At first I didn´t know what to write back, but then I got an idea.

_Wow, that´s good. I probably could skip too, but my, uhm, uncle wouldn´t be very happy about it… Anyway, do you have any free periods today? -P_

I was nervous for her answer.

_Yeah, for first lesson, like you already know ;) I have math, then science, English, Latin, lunch, a free period and last architecture. You? And why do you want to know? –A_

_UH, I have the same subjects as you, if the only difference is that I have Greek instead of Latin. Why I want to know, uhm , would you like to go to the library in the free time? –P_

Her answer came almost immediately. The teacher didn´t seem to notice our little exchange.

_Really, you don´t seem that much like someone who would want to learn Greek. Why? And I would love to go to the library; books *sigh* I love them… -A_

_Cool, I learn Greek, because I am from Greece. I was born there. Only a few years ago did we come to America. I also love books too. -P_

As she was about to answer, a cough interrupted our "conversation". "And what, Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Chase, of you don´t mind me asking, do you think you are doing?" The teacher looked at us, and angry expression on his face. "We were just writing, what you could do, after you chose 3 as you x and then divided it through the cube root of 356. We didn´t come to an agreement yet." I said. I summoned a little piece of paper under my table in my hands, al I just said was on it, and gave t to the teacher. As he read it, his jaw hit the floor and he gasped like a fish. "B-b-bu-u-t-t t-that´s c-comp-plet-tly r-r-ight" He stuttered. I could barely hold my chuckle back. Annabeth had just a very confused look on her face. " I know sir. You just explained it to us 5 minutes ago." I said with a smirk. He was to stunned to say anything and just walked back to his desk. The bell rang shortly after.

I caught up with Annabeth, as she was about to leave the class room. "So, uhm, like I said, I am from Greece. That´s the reason I speak it. And no, this isn´t cheating." Yeah, I know it is. "Yes, it is cheating." She said with an amused smile. Holy Zeus, this smile is beautiful, wait what? _Oh, Aphrodite, I swear of the next time I see you I am going to kill you._ Her only response was a chuckle in my head. "Okay, it is. Not that I would care." I said and we both burst out laughing. It probably looked strange, but who cares. I hadn´t laughed like this in a very long time. I was in the last time a little bit gloomy. The wars, the brake up, all this shit together didn´t really help. The more surprised I was, that I felt happy now.

"So, hurry up! We have to go to science." With that we ran to the rooms that were only for science. At the desk sat a middle aged woman, blonde, short hair, big glasses and a white lab coat. She had this typical scientist look and her looks reminded me painfully of someone, I wouldn´t want to think now. I gave let her sign and made may way to the set next to Annabeth.

"SO, you know now that I am from Greece, but what about you?" She looked t me, as if she had to decide if she could trust me. After a few moments, she replied. "I was born in the United States, San Francisco to be precise. We, as in my father, my stepmother, my half-brothers and I, came to New York, after my stepmother got a got job here. First she travelled, but we soon decided it would be best to move here. That´s it. Why did you leave Greece?" Smooth Percy, just think of a lie that is as near to the truth as possible.

"Uhm, I have a very big family. My cousin is something like the "boss" you could say. He decides something, the family follows. My other cousin, uncle H wasn´t that happy about and wanted to be a little bit distance between him and his two brothers. He is in Los Angeles right now. The rest of my family lives here too. The dude that walked into the classroom, right now, is my twin brother, ´Pollo." I said and mentioned to Apollo, who was at the desk and got his signature. She looked a little bit confused. I just rolled my eyes at this. "If you have a question then just ask. I am not going to bite you, you know?" I said sarcastically. She was a little bit shocked first and the blushed, mumbling soft "sorry". She cleared her throat and asked.

"You say he is your brother? He doesn´t really look like you" She said. Although it was a statement, you could clearly figure out, what she wanted to know. "Yeah, we get that a lot. He comes after our father and I after mother. I am the firstborn, even if it´s only a short time" (a short time that is actually a few thousand years.) She seemed not entirely satisfied, but didn´t bother any more.

The next few lessons were actually pretty boring. After science, English was a blur. The subject we had next was something I wasn´t sure if I dreaded it or was excited for. Greek. The teacher, Mr. Brunner seemed to be nice ;). If you were wondering, it is Chiron. As I walked into the room, I nearly got a heart attack as I saw him. I surly didn´t think that his was sometimes teaching in mortal school, looking for demigods. He must´ve been pretty shocked too, because he gasped, looking like a fish in the process.

"Hey Mr. Brunner! I didn´t think I would see you, of all the people in this world, here." I said. I went to his desk and gave him a bro-hug. We hadn´t seen each other in years. Normally, I was the director at Camp, but as Zeus ordered Dionysos to replace me as his punishment, I looked for something else in the meantime. I was clearly pissed that I wasn´t allowed in my own domain, heroes, but I would soon go back. After this year, Dionysos´ uhm, let´s say adventure should be over. Many Campers couldn´t wait to see me again. From time to time I was the teacher for Swords class, but not always. Anyway, back to the story.

"Perseus, I never would have guessed to have you in one of my classes." We laughed slightly at our inside joke. I was the person who taught Chiron all these years ago and now, we switched our rolls. Funny. Not. I. Hate. Zeus´. Punishments. They always backfire at me. Just my rotten luck. Sometimes I hate the fates. If I think about it, I haven´t visited Atropos in like eternity. Should remember coming over to them at some time. They were always nice to talk to (if they didn´t spoke in riddles, they were nice).

"Yeah, I never thought I would need to go to school. At least not as a student. Chiron, it´s frustrating. Apollo, like the idiot he is, pranks Zeus, he thinks it was me who did it and then I end up getting the Punishment. Always. This is clearly not fair." He nodded, a little smugly smile on his face. Oh he is getting it so bag, the next chance I get. "Since when is life fair, Mr. Jackson? I would suggest now, that you go to your seat. The lesson is about to start and you wouldn´t want to miss this class."

I went to my seat, mumbling something about annoying centaur- teachers. The lesson began and Chiron spoke. "Welcome to your junior year in high school. Many of you already know me since last year, for those who don´t, I am Mr. Brunner. I teach Greek and only this. The people, who are familiar with my way of teaching know, that I don´t only teach you the language, but also the gods, heroes and other stories-" at this I nodded slowly at Chiron, grateful that he didn´t use the m-word. " – you may or may not have heard of. Let´s begin with something simple.

In the old days, the Greeks worshipped gods. Let´s see if someone can name them all. I would suggest, uhm, Mr. Loran to name the male ones and at least one domain." He gestured to a boy at the back. He wasn´t big, no a tiny kid instead. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was playing nervously with his fingers, probably ADHD, and his eyes scanned a little hopeless over the book page, signaling dyslexia. I was very sure, this was a demigod, a son of Apollo no less, who was at this school too. Oh the irony.

"Uhm, there is Zeus the king god and lord of the sky and his brother, Poseidon is the lord of the seas. One of Zeus´kids is Hermes, god of messaging, another one Ares, god of war. Also sons of Zeus are Apollo, god of music, Hephaestus, god of forges and the god of madness, Dionysos." He said. I was a little bit angry. People always forgot to mention me, even if I am the oldest. Is my name really this complicated? Chiron seemed to notice my not very happy look and got a little bit paler and wide eyed. He cleared his throat and nodded slowly.

"Correct Mr. Loran, sadly you forgot one. Cn somebody tel me the name of the god, Mike forgot to mention?" A boy, I think he was one of the jerks here, raised his hand. Chiron nodded to him. "The idiot over there forgot to mention the coolest of them all." He said. I nodded, agreeing with him. Saldy, I wasn´t prepared for what he would say next. "He forgot Hades, god of death." I groaned loudly and face palmed. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Mike do the same.

"And why, Mr. Jackson did you face palm at his answer? It is wrong, I know it but I would like a correction." Chiron replied with a smirk, which I gladly replied. "First of all, Hades is no Olympian. He was banished form Olympus by Zeus, king of the gods. Also, he isn´t the god of death. That is Thanatos. Hades domains are the Underworld and riches." I said. Chiron nodded, agreeing with me and the class just stared at me open mouthed. "That´s correct, but what I didn´t mention before, is that you forgot one of the Olympians. About this one, I will teach you today." At this he smiled smugly at me and I could just stare blankly at him. If I heard him right, I would have to hear some very, VERY private story about myself in this class. Oh joy! Zeus kill me! No can do, sorry. He replied in my head and I mentally groaned. This was going to be torture!

* * *

><p><strong>Does that count as Cliffy? I think it does, so ha, deal with it. ;P Please review and tell me if you like or hate it, and if you hate it, what I could do to make it better. Thanks :D Untils next chapter <strong>

**Lilie0107**

….**.(\_/)…...**

…**.(=´.´=)….Review…..**

…**..(=).(=)…...**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey readers, I am back :) And to answer your uestion, no I am not dead. I just have a major authors block for SoD, so I sat hours to write the latest chapter. Now, I will probably set my other story on a break. I want to focus more on this story, as I have more of a chance to look out for grammar, without completly rewriting it. _**

**_Anyway, I wanted to say thank you to all of those awesome people who reviewed. I enjoy reading every one of your reviews. Should you have questions, ideas or just want to chat with someone, feel free to PMme. My Inbox is starving ;)_**

**_Soo, I thimk I talked enough. On to the actual chapter now. Enjoy! :3_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Chapter 4 ~<em>**

**_Perseus pov_**

**_Sometimes, I hate my long, eternal live. A very good example was the situation I was in right now. Chiron began talking about my live in front of the whole class. Sure, they didn´t know it was me, but it was embarrassing none the less. He began talking…_**

**_"The god you forgot to mention, Perseus was-" and still is… I added in thoughts "-the oldest of the gods. He was the firstborn son of Krios, Titan of the South and Constellations, as well as Selene, Titaness of the moon. The domains he held were very powerful ones, what made him very feared among his family. Perseus´ domains were the night, the stars, heroes, loyalty and Shrewdness, what were compared to the other Titans and later Olympians many powerful titles. But even with this among of power, he was still very humble and he was said to have a good heart, fighting for the human race-" would do it over and over again. Ahh, good ol´ times. "- and protecting the weak._**

**_His story is a lot different compared to the ones of the other gods. It begins, that he was born a god, other than his younger brothers Pallas, Astraios and Perses, who were all Titans. Another difference was that he was the one to support the human race and vote for democracy, instead of the tyranny Kronos would build later. Perseus was also one of the few, who defended the Primordial of the sky, who was, instead of cruel and ignorant, a caring father and good ruler. After he was sliced into pieces by Kronos´ scythe, Perseus saved the pieces from the Titan of time and threw them into the ocean, proceeding a very old, by now forgotten ritual. From Ouranous pieces, Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love was born._**

**_After this act, Perseus went into hiding, helping humans in secret. As then the five children of Kronos; Hestia, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Poseidon were born, he watched in the shadows as they were swallowed by their father and vowed to help Rhea, the mother of the 5 gods hide her next child if there should come another one. Later, Zeus was born. Perseus gave Rhea in her dreams the idea, to give Kronos a rock, instead of Zeus to eat-" this proved to me, that Zeus appearance and brains were similar to that of a stone. "- and they hid Zeus with the help of Gaea, Primordial of the earth."_**

**_I zoned out for a bit from then. He was going to tell them about how Zeus grew and made a plan and yadda, yadda, yadda. Titan war yadda yadda, Giant war blah blah and then "-after the Giant war, the war against Gaea and her children, the Giants, the gods build their council like it´s known today._**

**_Perseus, even though he isn´t a son of Kronos, counts under the "big four" (AN\ sorry, I know really cliché, but I couldn´t help it XD) -" still the most liked of us. Ha, beat that Zeus! "-so, he is very powerful. He always had a strong bond to the twin archers, Artemis and Apollo, so most stories about him involve at least one of these two." True, true "Sadly, this was not only to his advantage. One day he was given a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi. It is unknown to human kind what it says. Only very few know what it talks about and let us hope that it remains that way." He muttered the last part under his breath. At this Chiron sent a stern look in my way. I only raised my hands in mock surrender and had a fake, innocent smile on my face. He knew me way to well._**

**_"Now, let´s get to the interesting point in his life." I inwardly groaned at this. Why, why do they always have to mention THAT point in my way too long, immortal life?_**

**_"The part that makes him in my point of view interesting, is that he is still a virgin, you could say. He didn´t swear an oath like Artemis and Hestia did-" Uhm, no. That would be kind of awkward. Perseus, the sworn maiden ( XD ). Nah, I am happy things are like they are and I would like to keep it that way, thank you very much. :P Back to the topic. "-But he is the only male god without children. In his life though, were a few moments, in which he nearly lost it. The last one being, when he fell in love with a woman. She was, so is it told, very beautiful, even matching Aphrodite. Sadly, like most lives in Greek Mythology-" at this word, I cringed slightly. Come on, is it that hard to at least call it stories. I mean, how you would feel, if I called you a myth. "- his was tragic. He didn´t want to go the ways the other gods went, so he disguised himself as a human, a mere mortal. Perseus was going to tell her soon about his heritage and powers, he was going to give her his heart, ask her to marry him and become his immortal wife, but as he went to visit her, he caught her in her chamber, lying in bed with another man; a god nonetheless. He became a little bitter afterwards-"_**

**_Of course I did. My love, my only love I might add, cheated on me with one of my relatives, one I was very close, at least until this day. I don´t want to mention his name here, it just brings back very sad memories. "-Till this day, he hasn´t fallen in love again._**

**_So, that´s it with the tragic stories today. Please prepare for tomorrow lesson. I ask every one of you to choose an Olympian god or goddess and research them. Write down the main facts, such as the great events in their lives, their parents, sibling and if known, the names of their children. That´s it. See you tomorrow." He finished. Great, now I have homework to do. Not that I would normally mind, but the fact that I have to live with Apollo doesn´t make things easier. It´s sad that his sister isn´t with us. She is one of the very few people who can get the god of the sun to shut up._**

**_Still in thoughts, I left the classroom and made my way to the cafeteria. It was lunch time and I would see Annabeth again. She had this aura surrounding her, it just felt… right. I don´t know how to describe it otherwise. I felt calm and like myself, my real one, not the façade I had to put on every day. She made me smile; something only few could do these days. But there was also something about her that made me think that I already knew her, like I had seen her before, but I couldn´t exactly place it. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I realized that I was at the doors to the lunch room._**

**_As I entered I noticed how many people this school really had. Nearly every table was full, expect for the one, where Annabeth was sitting. She looked kind of lonely, so I decided to join her for lunch. I made my way to her table, ignoring the stares I got from girls and boys alike. (uhm, cross?) She hadn´t noticed my coming, so she was a little shocked. "Hey, would it be okay, if I sat with you?" I asked her with one of my genuine smiles. She offered one back and nodded, glad not to be alone._**

**_"So, uhm how was Latin?" Smooth Perce, really? You are asking her in school how school was. I lost my touch it seems. This was what I thought; at least until she started answering me, amusement shining in her beautiful, stormy grey eyes… wait! Beautiful? Oh man, I knew all along that I must´ve lost it. I was going insane. It was only a little over half a century since SHE broke my heart and I already was looking at the next girl, seriously? It was way too soon to fall in love again… or was it?_**

**_"It was good, I think. My mum, Helen taught me some languages when I was little, Latin, for an unknown reason was one of them. I am not a natural at it, but I get more than most others. I am most interested in the countries it was spoken in though, such as Italy. The architecture they had there is just so amazing, how they build …" I zoned a little out, noticing how much she had to like architecture. Maybe, if we would become good friends, I could take her to Greece with me, showing her my temple and Athena´s too. We could even visit the Pantheon. She would surely like this. But this is wish-dreaming. It would take years to build a friendship that strong, and I won´t have that much time. Ugh, sometimes, if not always I hate the ancient laws. They not only forbid us gods the contact with our children, even if this doesn´t concern to me, it still makes me mad, they als forbid too long and intense contact to mortals. I know how much most of the gods love their children and would like to have some bonding time with them._**

**_"What are you thinking about, Perseus?" She asked me. I hadn´t even noticed that she finished talking; being too lost in my thoughts (again)._**

**_"I think we should finish eating and then in our free period, we could head to the library. How does that sound?" She thought about it, and then nodded. "I think it´s a great idea. Hurry up, so we can go to heaven." She joked. And in this moment I truly realized, what an amazing person she really was. She not only looked very "hot" but she was, what mattered more to me, very smart. And she loved books._**

**_"You know, I think that this is the beginning of a very good and long friendship." I said as I looked her in the eyes. She weakly nodded at this. " I think, you are right. This is going to be a great frienship. Now let's go." She said as she grabbed my arm, heading directly to the library. If only I had known, how important her role in my life would be..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it. What do you think, good, bad, really shit? I would like to hear your opinion. Tips are very welcome. Until next chapter<strong>_

**_Lilie0107_**

**_…..(\_/)…._**

**_….(=´.´=)….Review….._**

**_…..(=).(=)…_**

**_…_**


End file.
